Fate EXTRA: Memories and Swords
by Nemuri-hime626
Summary: A Holy Grail War has started, but the environment known as SE.RA.PH is different from any war seen before. Witness as the newest beginner master Samantha Kisaragi fights with her rude but strong and caring servant Archer in a battle to win the Holy Grail War and gain answers to questions nobody wants to answer. OCxArcher. Please no flaming.
1. The Beginning

Hello to everyone who reads my stories! I'm Nemuri-hime626. I go by a lot of other names but I'd rather not name them all. I'm sorry I haven't been writing any new chapters for my Young Justice story. School got really busy since I need to work on graduating high school and the work has been piling up. And well...I've lost interest to work on it right now. :P

Anyways I'd like to introduce my new story Fate/EXTRA: Knight in Blood Red Armor, a story based from the game Fate/EXTRA. I got the game when it came out since I've watched most Fate anime and have some material, so I decided to play it yesterday for the heck of it. I ended up missing it dearly and decided since I may have some free time and am getting back into it, why not make a new story on Fate/EXTRA? XD

Like my other stories this may not always be updated quickly due to work, but I'm playing the game, so I'm sure I'll be able to keep my interesting about the story up. I hope you all enjoy it, even if you haven't played the game. This story is going to be OCxArcher, so please don't hate on it. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/EXTRA or any of the Fate franchise or characters. If I did Fate/Prototype would have it's own anime. XD

Thoughts=_Thoughts_

Talking=Talking

Noble Phantasm=_**Noble Phantasm**_

Strange Voice=**Strange Voice**

* * *

_'What the? Did Leo just shift his attention towards me? Still even now Shinji was bad mouthing Leo, but the young blnd haired boy still did not turn his gaze to him or anyone else, but me.' _The boy thought confused.

He had only recently met Leo Harway after he trnasfered into the class, so why was it all of a sudden he was getting up and leaving? Soon startled faces came up by all the students, looking at Leo up from his desk and facing them all.

"And of course my fellow clasmates. It is time for me to leave. We will probably never meet each other again, so I bid you all fair well and wish you good health. ….Ah, and before I forget-" Leo said before turning to look at Ms. Fujimura.

"Ms. Fujimura, I think you are still young, even now. Just your presence is enough to remind me of the beauty of youth. You really are a remarkable person." Soon with a bow to the class, Leo disappeared as if in an instant.

_'W-What just happened? Leo just left class in the middel of lessson and Ms. Fujimura or any of the other students seem to care. This dull and boring routine every day isn't coincideince I'm sure. Somehting is going on and I'm goig to figure it out!' _Takashi thought.

Soon once the bell for the end of school rang, the boy got up from his seat and ran out of the classroom, trying to gather his thoughts on what he should do.

"So what do I do? I can't just...wait a second. What's...my name? Who am I? Why can't I remember who I am?" The boy said confused, clutching his throbbing head. "I know! I'll go to the Editor in Chief. She knows all the names of the students in school for sure. She has to have my name and some good info!"

Fast footsteps and heavy breathing through the halls echoed as the boy stopped to see the editor in chief with her normal group of friends standing near the library. "Hey ace of the journalism club! How's it going? You find any new news for us today?"

"No not yet. But I have a weird question to ask you. Do you...know my name?" The boy asked.

"Your name...just go to the library. You can find it in the school registry." The chief said in a confused tone, looking at the boy.

"Oh thanks. I'll go do that than." The boy said before running into the library. "I'm so stupid! How could I not think of the registry!? They have all the names in there." The boy grabbed the registry book and smiled, happy to know it hadn't disappeared or anything.

"Good it's here. From all this stuff going on I'd thought it would have never exi-" The boy opened the book but the contents of the book cut off his speech. Or for a better wording, the lack of content. "T-The pages are completely blank? But how? This doesn't make any sense at all."

Pain wracked through the boys mind, trying to figure out what was going on. His mind went back to when he went to the chapel on school grounds and saw all of the dead bodies around that teacher wearing black.

...Kuzuki Souchiro was his name. And now suddenly there was no record of the boys name or anyones. Who was he? What was this place? And what was going on? Only more questions that coul be inanswered appeared in the boys head as he ran out of the library.

"I don't know what to do now. So far this place is turning out to be a school of unaswered questions rather than a teaching facility. And now I don't even know my own name. How is that even possible?" The boy soon stopped at the first floor stairs, looking across the hallway to see Leo walking to the other side and around the corner.

"Maybe he has some answers. He seems like he know's what's going on here. I just have to make sure he doesn't see me following him." The boy followed after Leo around the corner, but found the blond boy had disappeared once again out of thin air.

"Again? But how did he do it this time? I saw him come just around here. There's nowhere else to go. It looks like a regular wall to me." The boy walked over and inspected the wall, seeing if there were any cracks, or secret levers to it. Sadly there were none. Though no levers or problems could be found in the wall, the boy could sense a feeling of strange power behind the wall.

_'What do I do? I feel a strange pull coming from this wall. The only thing I want to know is who I am. I could easliy just turn around and go back to class and pretend none of this ever happened...btu I don't want to. I want to know who I am, what's going on, and find out what Leo is up to.' _The boy though before touching the wall.

Once touched, a strong burst of light appeared, blinding the boy until he felt a pulling sensation. Once the light died down, he opened his eyes and looked to see he was obviously in a supply room, past the wall he had apparently touched. Across from him, the wall on the othr side seemed to glow a dark blue and the paint looked as if chipped off and changed into a glowing appiration.

* * *

"So there's something on the other side of that? Would I survive going there alone?" The boy said, walking across to the other wall. His vision though soon stopped looking at the wall, his eyes turning to look at a strange object on some boxes.

From normal perspective, it looked like a sort of mannequin or puppet, though this one was life size, maybe taller than an average height person and seemd to have an unatural glow to it. "What is this thing? A puppet or something?" The boy said, walking over to it.

**'Welcome potential master.' **A voice boomed from out of nowhere.

Suddenly, the smooth skinned puppet began t move on it's own. Creaking noises from its great amount of unuse could be heard, it's limbs moving around a bit to get comfortable with its power returning.

**'That Effigy is your sword and shield for whatever lies ahead for you. It will move in eponse to your commands. Now than, please proceed. The truth thst you seek lies ahead.' **The voice informed.

"Effigy? Potential master? What is this voice talking about? I won't get any answers from just standing here, so I guess I'll just have to follow what this voice tells me to get my answers." And with that said, the boy and he strange beingknown as an Effigy walked into the strange new enviorment, leaving behind the once old and boring life he lived.

* * *

After what felt like an hour of running around this strange area, the boy finally stopped at the top of the stairs and found himself at what seemed like an alter. "So is this my goal? Was I supposed to get all the way here?" The boy said, hoping his strange Effigy would answer.

Of course it only stoof next to him and said nothing. He should have expected no response. The alter where he stood was beautiful and large in scale, with three large staind glass doors in front of him. But at the side, there was something else, something that didn't fit.

The boy looked over and saw a body on the ground. The body male, seemed to be wearing the same uniform as he was, and an Effigy sat motionless nect to him. "Hey? Are you okay?" The boy asked, running to the motionless body and shook hiim, trying to get hi attention.

Only than did he feel it, and realize the body was stone cold. The body was dead, no life coursing through it veins or would it ever again. All of a sudden, a familiar noise of creeking could be hear. The boy looked over to see the dead bodies old Effigy begin to move and walk over to the boy.

"D-Does that thing want to fight? Alright than I'll fight you! I'm not going to die here!" The boy yelled, his Effigy now ready to attack the other. "Go and attack!" The boy ordered his puppet as it ran at the other and slashed its arm at it. The other puppet though blocked the attack and countered with a strike of it's own, slamming into the boys Effigy hard.

"Damn! Guard yourself! That thing is strong!" The boy ordered, the Effigy nodding and crossing its arms in front of it to shiled itself from another attack. However the oppoenet seemed to be smarter than the average bland Effigy the boy thought and ran at his puppet and broke its guard down, stabbing into its arm.

"How is this thing beating us so quickly? Try a break too." The boy said. The puppet ran at the opposing Effigy and slammed a break attack, only getting a little damage into it before the opponent countered with its own attack, stabbing the Effigy right into the head, killing it.

"N-No!" The boy yelled, seeing his Effigy fall to the ground motionless. A dark shadow appeared over him, darkening his view. With the last few seconds he had he looked up to see the opponent Effigy strike down on him, stabbing him in the heart.

The boy hit with a thud to the ground next to his Effigy, his vision blurring at an alarming rater. 'So this is how I die?'

**'Hmm...You also seem to be lacking as well.' **The voice boomed from the dark abyss of the dungeon.

_'I'm not going to get back up. I'll just lose again. I'm not qualified for whatever this thing was talking about. I don't even feel scared about dying. I just want to know who am I? And why was I here?'_

With the last of his energy and thoughts, he wished with the last of his strength.

_'Someone...anyone...If you make it beyond here...please don't forget...my name.'_

* * *

"Good morning! Lovely weather we're having don't you think? Hmm...Why do you look so surprised? We annoucned at last week's assembly that this month the student council would strictly enforce school rules." Issei said with a smile.

"First let me check your student I.D. I shouldn't have to emind you but your I.D. Should be on you at all times." Issei said, grabbing and checking throught he I.D. before smiling. "Good to know you are on top of keeping your I.D. With you Mrs. Samantha Kisaragi." Issei said.

"You didn't have to check it Issei. You know who I am. You could have let me slide today." Samantha said, taking her I.D. back. The young girl known as Samantha was around 5'2 and looked to weigh about 120. She had light tan skin and a curvy and skinny body, including a flat chest. She had a heart shaped face, long flowing dark blue hair that ended halfway to her back and bangs stopping halfway from her forehead, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes but than that would be against school rules and bad publicity for me as student council president now wouldn't it?" Issei said. "Well you can go on ahead. If you don't hurry you'll be late for class."

"Yeah I know." Samantha said in a bored tone, walking past Issei into the school. It had been going on for who knows how long. Every day seemed to be a routine, the same thing going on. Samantha had tried at times to figure out what day it was, or how many weeks it had been repeating.

Every time though it only ended up with a large headache and feeling nauseous. _'What is happening here? I'm getting sick of seeing the same thing over and over again. Why is this happening? I need to wake up from this nightmare.'_ Samantha thought.

"But...who am I awakening for? And what is it I'm waking up to?" Samantha said to herself, stopping in her run and walking to the school entrance.

* * *

And my first chapter now is over. In the beginning of this if you have played the game Fate/EXTRA, before you start as your own character in the game, you start the game as playing as a random NPC, just to learn of your enviorment and stuff for three in game days. I decided to write it in because since I haven't played Fate/EXTRA in a long time, I didn't want to start right with my OC.

I hope some people enjoyed it. It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction so it may not be as good as how I used to write. I'll get better in time though. So now I'm going to go play more Fate/Extra, and hopefully get some more inspiration to write. :3


	2. Are You My Master?

Hi again my readers or whoever is looking up on this story I wrote. I just showed up to update my story again. I'm glad to know so far I've gotten 1 review after only one day of showing a chapter. It makes me feel like I did a really good job. Im updating the story so that it'll not get to the more important stuff and action.

Sadly though I thought I could just go on walkthroughs to Youtube and read dialogue there so I could get an idea of how Archer is in Fate/EXTRA. Sadly though nobody seems to play as the female protagonist and Archer, so now I have to make an all new file in my game so I can read dialogue. Blegh.

So without further adieu, the new chapter.

Thoughts=_Thoughts_

Talking=Talking

Noble Phantasm=_**Noble Phantasm**_

Strange Voice**Strange Voice**

* * *

The day was finally over, and Samantha wanted to know what was going on. Her head felt as if it was going to explode from the pain, and her vision kept going in and out with each passing minute. She had never felt so sick or in pain in her life...or had she?

_'Great. Now I'm not even sure if I can remember feeling this crappy.'_ Samantha thought while getting out of her seat and walking out of the classroom. "Why can't I remember who I really am or where I'm from? I don't remember my parents, having any siblings, or what city I'm even from. How is that possible? There has got to be someone here with answers."

Samantha ran down the stairs, careful not to fall down and stopped at the first floor, looking for any sign of students or teachers around. Suddenly her stomach felt like it was being crushed, the feeling or uneasiness increasing drastically.

"Ah! What's this crushing feeling in my stomach? Huh?" Samantha hid behind toe corner of the stairs and looked to see Leo walking across to the other side of the hallway. Behind him, another student from her class followed.

"Where is Leo going? And that other guy...I know he's in my class. Why can't I remember his name though?" She spoke out loud.

_'Come to think of it...my thoughts are getting clearer. Most of the students here feel odd like Leo. They seem to disappear random times and never return. There's no way I'm losing this chance. Leo is probably the only guy here that can give me the truth to what's really going on here.' _With that resolve in her mind, Samantha quietly followed after the boy and Leo to the other side of the hallway, but saw both disappeared out of thin air.

"W-What the? I saw them both come here though. Maybe there's some secret passage way or something? I would bet that on my life." Samantha walked over to the wall and looked at it before putting her hand on the wall.

Suddenly, a bright light and a sinking feeling enveloped Samantha as she fell straight into the wall, falling into a storage junk room. "Ow. Okay, so there was a secret entrance here. But where did it take me?"

Samantha rubbed her neck and got up, dusting herself off and saw the dark storage room. Buckets, desks, and books laid on the floor. Across from the room, the wall on the other side glowed dark blue and seemed to be almost see through, showing off a beautiful yet mysterious glow.

"Ok...So this place is definitely stranger than I guessed it would be. I wonder if I should go in there?" Samantha began walking over to the next entrance but stopped and saw a large puppet with a small hint of glowing.

"W-What is that thing?" Samantha said a bit nervous, hiding behind a broken desk, hiding from any attacks the strange statue would give. A few seconds past though and nothing happened. The puppet did not move, and Samantha was not dead.

"It's...not moving?" Samantha questioned, getting up and walking over to it. She inspected the life size doll, waving a hand in front of its faceless...face and sighed. "Good. I thought this thing was going to kill me."

'**'That Effigy is your sword and shield for whatever lies ahead for you. It will move in response to your commands. Now than, please proceed. The truth that you seek lies ahead.' **A voice explained in my head.

_'A sword and shield huh? Well might as well go for it. I'm not going to back down and lost the only chance I may having figuring out the real motives of this place.'_

With one step forward, the Effigy moved and walked next to Samantha before both went on their journey to the new world, leaving the old confusing one behind.

Once again a bright light enveloped Samantha's vision. The light died down and Samantha continued to walk, but the scenery of the old junk storage room melted away and became a dark abyss of nothingness. In front of her, white steps showing a path to the unknown appeared, glowing as if steps to heaven itself.

"Wow...This is way different from the school or that storage room. But is it safe to walk?" Samantha carefully looked own at the steps, the see through lights showing off the never ending darkness below here.

_'One step off and I'm dead...or floating into nothing.' _Samantha's head screamed at her, making her nervous to move. She swallowed a lump in her throat and closed her eyes before moving her shaky right foot to take a step and rested it on the next step.

And soon...nothing happened. She stepped on the next lightened path and she did not slip through, did not disappear, or fall. She was just fine.

"I-I'm okay? I'm not dead? Than I can do this than!" Samantha exclaimed, soon walking a bit more across the steps before going into a full on sprint on the steps and followed the lights out of the darkness.

A quick flash and screech sounded before square walls of light appeared around Samantha and the Effigy, creating the sight of her inside a corridor. "So...this place is like some dungeon or something? And it's in a school? This place just gets weirder and weirder by the second."

Samantha and her puppet soon found themselves in a small yet spacious square room. Suddenly a large booming voice appeared from out of nowhere.

**'Greetings potential master.'**

"Potential...Master? What are you talking about? Where am I? And why can't I remember who I am?!" Samantha yelled at the voice that seemed to speak as if from the heavens above.

"If you are looking for answers, you must reach the goal. Now please step forward.' The voice explained.

The young girl growled, not sure what to do. On one hand listening to a random voice form out of nowhere didn't sound like a good idea.

...But on the other hand she wanted answers, and already enough crazy things were happening so far. She couldn't just back away from it now.

"Ugh fine. I'll listen to you whoever you are. But I'm only doing this for my answers." Samantha said with a huff before running off through the next coordinator

Soon another room came into Samantha's view, and a strange cube that looked as if from a video game floated in the middle of it. "What is that thing?"

**'This cube is an item folder. Inside are farewell gifts of sorts. Items which you may have for the oncoming trial ahead of you. Touch it if you wish to obtain the item inside.' **The voice explained.

"So...I just touch it?" Samantha asked, walking over and poking the "item folder" before it beeped and opened up, a small green shard appearing before her. She looked at the strange item and checked its name.

"An Ether Shard? Well I don't know what it'll do, but I may need it at some point." Putting it in her back pocket, Samantha proceeded to the next room but was suddenly slammed in the face by what looked like a floating orb.

"What the hell was that?!" Samantha yelled out of terror, moving back a bit to hide behind her Effigy.

**'The program in front of you is a Enemy Program. It is programed to attack you on sight. Since it has touched you it will now initiate battle with you and your Effigy. Your Effigy will be the one to fight for you.' **The voice said.

"Battle? But I don't know what I'm doing!" Samantha yelled at the voice, pissed off she was suddenly thrown into a battle against some weird glowing orb.

**'Do not be frightened. Battling is simple in the beginning. The skills your Effigy can use are attacking, guarding, and breaking. Meaning you can hit the enemy, block an oncoming attack to guard yourself from damage, or while the opponent is attack, break their guard down and put damage onto them**

**Do not forget though your enemy can do the same to you. If your Effigy dies, it will not be able to protect you. And in simple terms you will die. But do not be alarmed, as this opponent only knows how to break.' **The voice explained.

"Alright than. If its a fight you want, its a fight you'll get you stupid glowing ornament!" Samantha yelled as a strange red barrier appeared around the orb and Samantha and her Effigy, before spreading out into a perimeter, as if shielding them into a small battle field.

"Okay than. Go Effigy and attack this opponent on sight with all you got!" Samantha commanded. The Effigy creaked in movement before speeding at the orb, slashing at it consecutively.

Before she knew it, the slashes caused it damage and the orb turned black and disappeared into dust. Samantha smiled and raised her hands in the air. "We did it! That was amazing Effigy thing! Now let's get going to the end of this place." Samantha said, patting the puppet on it's shoulder before running up the steps to the next room.

This time, another orb appeared, however this one was green rather than purple. "Okay so we have another one here. Does this one only block too?" Samantha asked the voice.

_'I'm not really asking a random voice for advice am I?' _Samantha thought to herself in embarrassment.

'No it does not. This enemy rather only knows attack. The best course of action would be to use a guard move.'

"Guard. Okay, time to beat this thing up." Samantha said, running to the orb and slamming it to the side before the sound of the alarm and familiar barrier appeared around them. "Now show me what you can do guarding Effigy."

The Effigy nodded to its master before running at the orb and halted its movements before the orb flew at the Effigy and striked. The attack was blocked though by the Effigy as it quickly used guard to stop it.

"Hurry! Now counter attack while you have time!" Samantha commanded. The bland faceless puppet seemed to be as if it was glaring at the enemy before pushing it back and stabbed right through it, destroying it in one hit.

* * *

**'I am glad to see you are getting the use of fighting well known. Well done indeed potential master.' **The voice said to Samantha.

"Yeah whatever. I'm not even the one fighting." Samantha said, walking around the corner to the last room. The sight of one more orb, this one gold floating near her. "So let me just throw this out here. This one only knows guard right?"

**'That is correct. I believe I do not need to tell you what you should do?' **The voice asked.

"Nope I got this handled." Samantha said with a smirk, the barrier appearing around them, the enemy orb speeding towards them. "Quickly use break on it and smash it to pieces." Samantha ordered to her puppet.

The puppet ran at the orb as it ceased movement, creating a small shield around it before it got smashed to bits by the Effigy. It tried to move with the last bit of power it had, but was kicked in the face by the Effigy, exploding into pieces and disappearing.

"Looks like I'm doing pretty well on my own so far huh voice?" Samantha said to the voice in the sky.

**'It seems you have learned the basics of fighting so far here. Attacking, guarding, and breaking are the fundamentals of fightintg in the battles you may face in the future. Now it is time to truly test you.' **The voice said before a new orb appeared, this one red.

**'This orb can use all the moves. In the battles you may face enemies will know all types of moves. It is your job to get information, learn attack patterns, and adapt from them and use them in battle.' **

"Gather info? Okay, thanks for the fighting lesson." Samantha said before touching the orb, the barrier appearing for the fourth time today. "Alright lets see if what I learned can go into some good use. Go and attack!"

The Effigy ran at the orb, slashing at it with all the power it had, landing a good hit on it and taking damage. "Great! Now try another attack!" The Effigy once again slashed for another attack, but was blocked by the orb and slammed in the torso by the orb.

_'Damn! I can't always rely on an attack to save me. Gotta focus here.' _She thought to herself.

"Guard! An attacks coming at you!" Samantha commanded, the puppet of hers crossing its arms in front of it, guarding from another slam and minimizing the damage it took before kicking it in the eye with its leg.

"One more time! Go for a break to finish it off." With one final swoop, the Effigy cross slashed the orb, breaking its defense it had and watched it disappear into thin air.

**'I congratulate you on your success. Now, please proceed to the final room.'** The voice commanded, a secret hallway appearing next to Samantha.

"I don't even get a break?" Samantha said, huffing from the strange fatigue seeming to come over here. _'Must be getting tired from the running. But is this puppet sapping energy from me? All this running shouldn't make me feel this tired.' _She though, walking with her Effigy down the hallway.

* * *

Soon her vision caught sight of what looked like a large swirling vortex of water and data. It was magnificent to look at, but also exotic and dangerous to get near. "So that's the final room. I wonder what's inside?"

With a few more steps forward Samantha got sight of the final room. It was dead silent inside as the clacking of Samantha's shoes could be heard all around it. What seemed to be large stain glass doors appeared in front of her, a dark abyss like from the beginning showed no sign of life beyond the room.

"This place is amazing. But...what do I do now?" She asked herself. IN the corner of her eye, something seemed to be laying on the ground. Samantha looked over to see a boy unconscious on the ground.

Samantha frowned a bit, inspecting the body a bit more closely, and gasped to see it was the same boy who had followed Leo before. "H-Hey you! Get up! You gotta get up or-" A sting of ice cold sped through Samantha's hands.

_'H-He's dead?'_ She thought in confusion. Numbness rapped around her mind, her thoughts jumbling up as she tried to figure out what was going on here. Why was the boy she had seen only a few minutes ago dead? Why were they both here? And where was Leo?

A strange but familiar creaking sound was heard. Samantha quickly turned her head to see the same type of Effigy she had was next to the dead body...and moving.

"W-What? This thing is an enemy too?" Samantha asked, confused before suddenly, a perimeter barrier appeared around her and the opponent Effigy.

"You want to fight huh? Well I'm not going to die here! I need to know what is happening! I want my damn answers!" Samantha yelled, a bit with confidence but more with fear in her throat. "Go and attack the opponent. Than try a break on it!"

Her Effigy responded with its quick movement at the opposite Effigy, slashing at it and getting some damage on it the puppet. Sadly the break she commanded was deflected by a opponents own attack, Samantha's statue getting damage itself.

"Okay if that won't work we'll try guarding since we can't take the damage. Than counter with a break!" Samantha ordered.

A guard was than put up by Samantha's Effigy, protecting it from an attack thrown from the opponent, but was stabbed once again from the opponent after trying to use break.

After the attack, Samantha's Effigy seemed to just stop moving, and with the last bit of energy, fell to the ground with a thud.

"N-No! Hurry and get back up Effigy thing! You can't die now!" Samantha yelled at it, running over to her fallen puppet and tried to pick it up, but could not budge it an inch.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her body, starting from the back before Samantha fell to her knees and soon on the ground with a thud like her Effigy. She gasped in pain, feeling something wet on her back, and looked next to her to see a small bit of blood coming down from her back.

**'Hmm...You seem to be lacking as well.' **The voice said in almost disappointment. '**The time has come. With you inevitable loss, I will consider this round of the preliminaries over. Farewell. I pray you'll find salvation in your annihilation.' **The voice spoke before never speaking again.

Samantha frowned, trying to move her body but only felt more pain shoot through her. All she could do now was look at the small yet growing pool of blood on the floor near her body.

Out of nowhere, brown lumps seemed to appear around the edges of the room she was in. _'What the? Why didn't I notice those before? All those things...are students. Will...I become like them too?'_ Samantha though with sadness.

Samantha's vision began to blur, the room around her becoming hazy by the second while her eyes began to grow heavy. _'What now? Maybe I should close my eyes? It might not be so bad becoming one of those bodies..._

_'What am I saying? No, I can't. I didn't get my answers yet. I survived all the way here. I don't want to become like that boy. I want to find out who I am dammit!' _Samantha yelled in her head. With the last bits of strength she had, she used her energy to get up. More pain shot through he young girls body, more blood spilling out of the wound in her back and onto the floor.

"Aah! I'm not giving up here! I'm not becoming some dead body that nobody remembers. I want to know who I am. I want to survive this place. I want to know why I'm here. I'm not giving up without a real fight!" Samantha yelled, hoping the voice that had been giving her advice would hear.

With few seconds passing, the voice once again appeared. **'...Hmm. As a representative of the Holy Grail, I can hardly ignore such overpowering doubt. You question your own existence even as it comes to an end, and see your own shortcomings as death approaches. Very well. I expect much from that spirit of yours. There's a servant left that fits a human like you.**

**A nondescript Legendary Soul fighting for a nameless Master. -I look forward to you valiant efforts in battle.' **The voice said before disappearing.

* * *

A sudden crash of broken glass filled the room, Samantha shifted her head a bit to look at the front and saw only one door left still standing and intact. "Did...I convince that voice somehow to help me? And what did he mean by a legendary soul?" Samantha asked herself, trying to figure out an answer for herself this time.

A soft red glow appeared on the ground and something began to rise up from the floor. A form soon took shape and appeared in the room before her.

Striking short white hair, tan skin, and a flowing red coat. These were the main points Samantha could clearly see in the form so far. With a bit more inspection, she could see it was a human male. His back turned from her she couldn't see his face.

Though from the far distance they were, Samantha could feel the intense energy seeming to emit from the new man. The power coming off of him seemed as if it would destroy her if she merely touched him. Samantha felt as if her energy was returning, the wound on her back not hurting her as much as it used to. She used this opportunity to get up a bit, resting on her legs and looked up at the man before her.

"...Damn this sucks. I was raying that I wouldn't be summoned by mistake, but I see my hope was misplaced. Showing self-restraint is difficult, regardless of age. I guess I'll just flounder around pointlessly." The man said to himself, still not turning to look at Samantha.

_'Is...he talking to himself?' _Samantha though confused.

"I came here in response to a voice calling for me. What kind of moron would needlessly call a servant like me?" The man asked, still not looking at Samantha.

"H-Hey! I'm not a moron you jerk!" Samantha yelled at the man, her voice still a bit hoarse from the battle before.

The man looked over and turned around to look at Samantha. "...*sigh* It pains me to acknowledge it, but since you're the only one here...Let me ask, just to be sure. Are you my master?" The man asked, looking at Samantha with amber eyes.

Samantha felt her face get red, the man before her looking at her with a stoic yet serious look. _'A-Am I blushing? Why at a time like this? Sure this guy is cu-Aah! Stop it! This isn't the time right now!'_ Samantha yelled at herself before shaking herself out of her thoughts.

Samantha hoped this man clad in red would be able to give her the answers she needed.

* * *

And end chapter. I hope people enjoyed the newest chapter. Hopefully I can update more once I get less homework and more free time in school. In this I'm going to change a few things. Like I don't know if I'll have the use of Skill Points since I'd have to keep track of those a lot. Maybe I'll just let a stat level up at some point or something.

I'm not sure if the female protagonist and Archer ever actually have a sort of relationship like amel and Caster would, and if there isn't in the game, I'll make up my own stuff. Hopefully it won;t make Archer OOC.


	3. The Archer & the Holy Grail

I'm on a roll today with writing aren't I? I've just posted a second chapter at 1:00 A.M. In the morning and now I posted this. Either I have way too much free time or I'm just a dedicated writer. So far I think the story is going pretty well.

I'm trying to figure out though if I should follow the game with the canon protagonist past, or make up my own. If anybody is reading my story, I'd like to know what you think about it. :3

Thoughts=_Thoughts_

Talking=Talking

Noble Phantasm=_**Noble Phantasm**_

Strange Voice=**Strange Voice**

* * *

_**The sky burns**_

_**Houses collapse into ruin.**_

_**People all to the ground.**_

_**Roads come to an end.**_

_**The conflict started here. **_

_**With this, the world that was will be restored.**_

_**It is here that "I" alone had survived.**_

_**Don't remember/Never forget.**_

_**Oblivion is salvation and sin.**_

_**Never forget.**_

"_**I" was born from predition.**_

* * *

Gentle rain begins to fall. The smell of burning buildings, corpses, and screams of terror could be heard. Samantha opened her eyes, seeing an ugly and grotesque battle field in the form of a burning city in front of here.

"Where am I? What is this place? Why is everything here on fire?" Samantha looked over and gasped, seeing dead burned corpses of a woman and two children on the ground and closed her eyes shut. _'What is this place? Is this...one of my memories?'_

A strong explosion sounded all around her. Samantha looked up to see a large building behind her explode into pieces and begin to fall down on her. With the strength she had she tried to get up, but Samantha's legs were suddenly frozen, her body unable to move.

"No! I-I gotta move!" Samantha yelled at herself, struggling to move her body but with no such luck. The building soon got closer and closer to her, the looming shadow of the destroyed skyscraper enveloping her vision until...

* * *

Samantha opened her eyes and got up with a jolt, cold sweat running down her head and her breath ragged and heavy. "It...was a dream?" She asked herself.

The young blunette searched the area she was in. A white room, medical supplies everywhere, and she was laying on a bed. "I'm in the school nurses office?"

_'Are you my master?' _A voice echoed through her mind.

That's right! I was in that final room with that Effigy thing. But could that have been a crazy dream too?" Samantha hesitated to try and answer that question herself, laying back on the bed and taking a deep breath, closing her eyes from the room lights.

"Jeez, it took you long enough to wake up. You've been taking it pretty easy, I see." A familiar voice said out of thin air.

Samantha jolted up once again, a sudden noise as if glass was cracking was heard, the man wearing crimson red appearing next to Samantha's bed. She remembered him. The man from the final room who appeared before her during her apparent final moments of life.

"You're...that guy I met in the final room." Samantha said with a hint of nervousness.

The man in crimson nodded. "So, is everything okay with you? Tell me if you feel pain anywhere."

"Pain?...That's right! I got cut in the back before. But, why don't I feel any pain. How is that possible? That battle had to have happened only 10 minutes ago." Samantha exclaimed, touching her lower back, feeling no pain, no bandages, or even any scar that indicated she was even cut.

"It's from the power I have given you. As the Holy Grail War has begun, monitoring my master's condition is a necessity." The man said with a stoic look to the young girl.

"Master? Hold on, I'm still confused on why you're even here. Who are you? And why do you keep calling me master?" Samantha asked.

The man sighed, rubbing his eyes, showing how aggravated he must have been already. "Before I go on, you did enter the Holy Grail War knowing what you were getting into right?"

Samantha paled a bit, tying to figure out what the heck the man was talking about. "Umm...no. I don't even know what this war is."

The man groaned. "Please tell me you're kidding right? You entered the Holy Grail War without knowing what it even is?"

Samantha only looked at the man in silence, a blush of embarrassment on her face. "I-It's not like I wanted to join whatever this war is. I just wanted some answers is all. I didn't think doing that would lead me to meeting you." Samantha protested.

"*sigh* Until now the idea of a clueless master never occurred to me. Oh well, as our contract is official, verbal abusing you isn't going to help matters." He said.

"Maybe if you could just tell me what the Holy Grail War is, I can understand it better?" Samantha suggested with a look of boredom.

The man had a slight glare to Samantha, but quickly set it aside. "Alright than. The Holy Grail War in general is a war. You know of the Holy Grail correct? It is an object that has the ability to grant wishes. It has been seen and recorded to come in many forms. Once a cup, another a tree, and even at times could be a human.

Many years ago, people with magic ability known as Magi got together and fought each other for the grail, making the first war recorded in history. The rules of it are quite simple: Kill or be killed."

"So...am I a Magi?" The young master asked.

"Well I suppose so. You entered the Holy Grail War, you summoned me as well so I am sure that counts for something. Getting back on topic, the war consists of seven people fighting for the grail. Though this one is quite different from others I have seen. Like the rules now. If we lose, you have to forfeit your command seals to the winner."

"Command seals?" Samantha shifted her gaze to strange markings on her right hand. It was written in blood red lining and was beautiful in a sense. The markings took the form of two dual blades combing into a large sword, which was than surrounded by what appeared to be angel wings. "This thing on my hand right?"

"Correct. With those symbols on your hand, they prove that you are a master in the war. With those you can use them to command your servant to do whatever you wish three times. You can even make them do something against their will." The man said, a hint of regret in his voice.

_'He sounds...sad about the command seals powers. Maybe something bad happened to him with them in another war?'_

"The only way to get out of this war is to win or die. So I hope with this in mind you know not to take this war lightly. I know I shouldn't ask since you didn't know about masters or the war, but do you know what a servant it?"

"A servant...I know they embody legendary souls. But that's all I really know." Samantha explained, moving a strand of hair behind her ear, her mind wandering back to the strange voice in the dungeon telling her of the servant she had summoned.

"Well you have half of it correct. Yes, servants are re-creations of legendary souls, which are called and summoned by masters to fight in the Holy Grail War."

"So...your some type of heroic spirit?" Samantha questioned with curiosity.

The man stayed silent, his eyes downcast a bit and continued on with his explanation, not answering her question. "Servants are than categorized in seven classes from their skills. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and of course Berserker. Each class has a specialty they use in battle. I am an Archer and specialize in bows." The man said with a small smirk.

Samantha looked at the apparent Archer in front of her with surprise. 'So...I summoned a heroic spirit of Archer class? Sure he may be a bit rude and mean at times, but his skills must be amazing.'

"Wait a second. You never answered my question before. You're a heroic spirit right? Well what's your name?" Samantha repeated, wanting to know her servants name.

The man sighed. "My name...I don't remember." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey, don't ignore me! Just tell me your name." Samantha demanded.

"I'm not going to. Even if I did you wouldn't know who I was. Not all spirits are heroes from history. You can just call me Archer. All masters refer to their servants by class anyway." Archer said, looking at his female master.

With a sigh Samantha laid in her bed. "Fine Archer. I don't like it, but I guess it'll make due until you actually tell me your name." Samantha said before turning to look at her servant again, but saw him smirk and disappear.

"H-Hey! Ugh, dammit Archer!" She yelled, annoyed by the mans sudden disappearance. He was probably laughing at her right now somewhere. Samantha laid on hospital bed and relaxed her body, hoping a bit more sleep would help her figure out this war.

She prayed though that no more nightmares of burning cities would plague her mind again.

* * *

And done once again. For I guess I'll skip through a bit of the game and start the next chapter about maybe when Sam and Archer get their first notice on their match against Shinji. Oh that's going to be fun. X3


	4. Confidence and Manners

Hello Fanfiction and fellow writers. How is everyone doing? Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. School got a little busy and than I went to a movie screening. I'll tell you what it was at the end of this chapter! X3

So recapping the story so far, or heroine Samantha Kisaragi has entered into the Holy Grail War consisting of 128 others and has summoned Archer. So far the two aren't getting along and are off to a rocky start,but will their first elimination battle change all of that? And will any of our heroine's questions get answered today? Well I guess it's time to find out.

Thoughts=_Thoughts_

Talking=Talking

Noble Phantasm=_**Noble Phantasm**_

Strange Voice=**Strange Voice**

* * *

It had been a day since Samantha had summoned Archer and gained the portable terminal which from Sakura's description, was to give her info on the Holy Grail War. The first information which she was given though was not the best of news.

_'Elimination battle with Shinji? So...I have to kill him?' _The same question kept running through the young girl's mind for who knows how long. Samantha had never thought of taking a life before, especially one so close to her as Shinji.

Sure he was a bit of a jerk at times, but he was a good guy at times and would help her with some things she didn't know. Now she was thrust into a war where she now had to kill him. And he didn't even seem like he would mind it.

"This is crazy." Samantha said, getting out of her desk seat and walking out of the classroom and down the hall.

Samantha looked over where she was walking halfway and stopped, seeing Shinji and the girl. What was her name?

Rin Tohsaka. That was it. She remembered when she had to "investigate" the strange girl for the journalism club. She remembered when she kept touching her and invading her personal space which quite confused and rattled her a bit.

So why were those two who seemed to hate each other talking?

Archer appeared beside Samantha, looking over at the two as well. "Master, this war would be best in your favor if you had information. It would be smart to get closer and see if we can learn anything from them."

"You sure? For all we know they could be just chatting it up." Samantha said with a nervous glance. She was a bit worried actually. Having to eavesdrop and hide form enemies to get info sounded a bit tough and dangerous, especially since she wasn't an experienced magi like the other people here.

"***sigh*** Do I have to do all the work?" Archer said before pushing the young girl hard and leading her near a wall a few feet away from the distracted teens.

"O-Oi! Don't push me so hard!" Samantha yelled at Archer before he disappeared. She than hid behind a wall, quietly listening on the conversation from the experienced magi.

So far the conversation between Shinji and Rin was about the Arena which all masters and servants trained in and the two having so type of rivalry. 'C'mon. Give me at least something to work with!' Samantha screamed in her mind.

"With her armada to back me up, I'm invincible! Nothing you can do will even be able to touch me!" Shinji proclaimed with confidence.

_'An armada? Like ships?' _She though in confusion. So Shinji's servant was like some captain or something? That info wasn't going to help solve anything.

"Oh one more thing. I wonder if the Invincible Armada might be relevant to anything." Rin rebutted with a smirk and watched Shinji walk off with a pale look on his face.

_'Invincible Armada? What's that?' _Samantha thought while walking out of her hiding spot. She suddenly though felt an intense glare at her and turned to see Shinji looking right at her.

"You...! You weren't there the entire time were you? WERE YOU!?" Shinji yelled at Samantha.

Samantha tensed a bit by his yelling but stood her ground. "W-Why does it matter to you? It's not like this hallway is yours or anything. I was just relaxing out here is all!" Samantha lied terribly.

"H-Heh...Well it's not like you can beat my Invi-I mean servant. Whatever, like it matters. My servant is going to beat your no sweat and I'll win this match with no problems. Better not disappoint me at the match." Shinji said with a rude smirk before walking off with his inflated ego.

"Heh. That boy has no clue about information in this war. He's an idiot but that doesn't mean we should keep our guard down. You got some information so far that though." Archer said, appearing next to Samantha in a flash.

"Yeah. The Invincible Armada. That might be some important info we could use. It could even be directly related to his servant. Might as well go check it out in the library." Samantha said with a smile to Archer.

"Alright than. But from now on, make sure you have a back bone and don't sleepwalk through our investigations ok?" He said with sarcasm before disappearing.

The smile on Samantha's face melted off, her annoyance of her sarcastic servant now taking grip. Why couldn't he eve be nice to her for more than a minute?!

Samantha just continued her way to the library and walked in. Once inside, she began searching the books for any info on the armada Rin had mentioned in the conversation. She soon found a book and grabbed it, holding it in her hands hesitantly.

"How do I know this isn't blank like last time?" She asked herself. The last time she was in the library was when she was searching frantically for her name and who she was. The school registry was blank, so all the other books could have been blank too.

_'Well...here goes. Don't fail me now books.'_ She thought before opening the book. To her relief there were words in it. Coherent words that made perfect sense and told her things she could use.

She read the book intently for about 20 minutes, reading over the info about the Invincible Armada.

_-About the Invincible Armada-_

_The name given to the Spanish Navy during what is known as the Age of Exploration. With over 100 thousand-ton ships and 65,000 crew members, it almost subjugated all of England. Through the might of its navy, Spain was seen as the -kingdom on which the sun will never set-._

"So that's what the Invincible Armada was. So maybe Shinji's servant could be a crew member of one of the ships." With that done, Samantha walked out of the library and down stairs. She remembered when Shinji and Rin were talking about the arena and took a deep breath.

Summoning Archer and nearly dying there were the main things that happened there. Now she had to go back in, survive, and train along with Archer for the Elimination Battle.

"I have to go in. I need to gather those triggers or we can't go to the Elimination Battle." Samantha took a deep breath before walking to the door and opened it, a bright light engulfing her form.

* * *

**-First Chimeric Lunar Sea: First Floor-**

Samantha seemed to experience deja vu as the light that engulfed her died down and the area soon became clear to her. The transparent walls, data like area, and strange monsters floating around in the dungeon were all too familiar.

"Are you ready master?" Archer asked, looking at Samantha. "Are you alright?"

Samantha's tense body cringed a bit before loosening up a bit. "I-I'm fine. I'm just still a bit weary of this place since the last time I was here. You know. Since I almost died."

"Do not worry. With me by your side we will get through this dungeon no problem. As long as you command me properly and watch your back." Archer explained in a kind tone to Samantha.

Samantha nodded, getting her confidence back up and smiling. "Okay! Let's get through this dungeon and find those triggers!" Samantha said with a burst of energy before her and the red clad servant began their departure into the labyrinth.

Going to the first room of the dungeon, a small floating cube like monster spotted them and soon attacked, Archer jumping in front of Samantha and guarded her from an attack. "Master, stay back ok?"

"Y-Yeah. Be careful though Archer. Those things are tough and they pack a punch." Samantha warned the servant, glaring at the monster. "I was kinda hoping though we could get through this place without a fight."

"That would be stupid master Keep in mind, if we don't fight any of these programs, we don't get stronger. Which means in the long run you'll be killed by that Shinji Matou." Archer said, shooting an arrow at the Klein attacking them, hitting it at it's weak point and disintegrated. "Do you want to die without getting your answers?" He asked, turning to Samantha.

Samantha frowned. Was she willing to fight again? She fought with a fiery passion to survive the fourth day, get to the goal, and stay alive, just to find out her name. But after that, she now is afraid to just fight a small monster she's already fought. Why was that? Was she being cowardly because of this war? Because she had no memories?

Archer looked at Samantha and closed his eyes, putting his bow away before walking next to her. "Your silence isn't an answer. If you are worried about fighting still and your abilities, it will only get yourself killed faster. How about I help you fight? You can assist me in these fights against the weak monsters. Get some experience."

"R-Really? You'd let me do that? But I thought keeping a master safe was a necessity for you now." Samantha questioned.

Archer smiled a bit at her question. "That is true, but if my master is not willing to fight and survive, there would be no point in protecting you now would there? Here." Archer said, holding his hand out before summoning a small sword.

Samantha looked at the sword, lifting it in the air and bit and swinging it a few times, getting a feel of the weight and use. "You're going to let me use one of your swords?"

"Of course. What else would I give you? If your fighting with me, let's hope you know how to use that than just swinging it around." Archer said. "Now are you ready to move on master?" Archer asked in a serious tone to Samantha.

Samantha looked at Archer and shifted hr gaze to the sword she was given. She gripped the handle of the weapon tightly in her small hands and looked up at Archer with a smirk and fire burning in her eyes. "Yeah. Let's go kick some ass."

"That's what I want to hear. Now stick close. These dungeons tend to be hiding some programs to jump us." Archer said before the tag team ran into the next hallway.

Samantha smiled to herself. She had felt much better from the small pep talk Archer gave her. Sure it had to due with her learning she would die and never get answers to who she was, but it helped give her a kick in the butt about having to fight for her life and gave her the confidence she needed to move on in the dungeon.

_'Maybe Archer wasn't as much as a jerk as I though he was. I've got a good feeling about this partnership.' _Samantha thought.

"Smiling like an idiot isn't going to keep your guard up you know." Archer said to Samantha as they stopped in front of another enemy, this one looking like a floating purple butterfly of sorts. Samantha couldn't describe it.

_'Good feeling gone.'_ Samantha thought with a groan. The monster known as Inspire floated front of the duo floating, waiting to take their first move. "Archer, do you want to fight this one?" She asked.

"I'm fine. It's your turn to fight for your survival. Remember, these programs are willing to kill you and they have attack patterns." Archer said.

"Yeah. And don't be reckless." Samantha said before running at the monster, sword un hand and swung with all her strength, hitting Inspire with force and damaging it quite a bit. The Inspire was pushed back, but soon retaliated with an attack of it's own.

Caught off guard, Samantha was hit in the chest, knocking the wind out of her and made her skid to Archer's feet. The bow wielding servant, bent down and gently helped Samantha back up. "You alright?"

"Just great. But now I want to kick that thing's ass more." Samantha said, wiping a bit of blood off her mouth.

"Don't let that anger get the better of you. Just remember the attack pattern. It tried to attack you and than retaliates if it gets hit." Archer said, examining the Inspire's movements.

"Attacks than retaliates. Gotcha. You can jump in anytime you want." Samantha said before running again for the second time at Inspire and threw a swift slash at the program, cutting it before putting the sword in front of her to guard herself from the counter.

Inspire countered like before, but instead only gave a small bit of damage to Samantha before she countered herself with another slash, getting the last of its health before it disappeared. Samantha stood where she finished her battle, trying to regain her breath and using the sword as support.

Archer walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder to make sure she didn't fall. "You need a break master?"

"I'm...hah...fine. We can keep going if you want. But you're getting the next one." The bluenette said with a small smile. "I did it. I beat it all by myself."

"Yes. You did well. I'm glad to see my words didn't fall on deaf ears. Or an arrogant master." Archer said with a smirk.

"I'm not arrogant. I'm just getting more confident in our abilities that's all. That's not bad is it?" She asked jokingly with a smile to Archer.

Archer as well smiled and chuckled. "No, it isn't. We should get moving though. If we stand here any longer that program will reappear."

"Yeah. Good idea." Samantha said, walking with archer to the next room. Once in the third room, a new enemy Samantha had never seen before was inside. The monster was a light purple, and seemed like a giant fly but with large claws and was a lot faster.

_'It's kinda creepy.' _The teenage girl though with a cringe. "It looks a bit faster than the normal enemies. You want to take this on alone?" Samantha questioned Archer.

"No. Even if I am a servant I don't know how these programs act. We should double team it, that way we both get experience and we can learn it's attack pattern more with four eyes than two." Archer explained, taking out his iconic dual swords Kansho & Bakuya.

Readying her sword, Samantha nodded in agreement and looked at the Crix. "Alright than. I'll draw its attention while you attack from be-"

"No." Archer said, cutting her off. "You aren't as strong as I am. If you get its attention it'll damage you more. I can take it. I'll keep its attention and you'll attack from behind." Archer ordered.

Samantha looked at her dual wielding servant and sighed, nodding and smiling a bit. "Well looks like I'm not the one giving the orders anymore." She joked before the two jumped into battle.

Archer ran at the monster, waiting for it to strike him while he kept guarding himself. Sure he would get damage at some point, but he would still keep himself from getting anymore damage.

Samantha on the other hand got her sword ready and lunged at the Crix while it was distracted by Archer. A swift stabbing motion and a second later it was on the ground, trying to move from the damage it took. With a few seconds later, it got back up and turned its sights on Samantha.

"I won't let you get a chance to attack my master." Archer said, running toward the Crix before jumping in the air and slashed down with his dual blades, destroying it. He than landed on the ground, watching the monster disappear into pixels.

* * *

Samantha smiled, running over to Archer, than was great Archer! Guess we make a great team huh?"

"Well why wouldn't we? You are the one who summoned. Every master of this war who has successfully summoned a servant has summoned those servants specifically for two things. From any ties they could have from them, or because they are similar in personality." Archer explained.

"So you're saying you're m servant because we are similar in some ways?" Samantha said.

"In some ways sure. Though I don't know what exactly it is we are similar in. Either way, I am your servant, here to protect you and help you obtain the Holy Grail." Archer stated. "We are almost out f the dungeon. We better hurry or we may be here all day."

"Good idea. I don't want to get stuck in here or something." The two began their walk through a hallway and found they were almost out of the dungeon. On the way, Samantha spotted a strange fountain of sorts, It looked like a fountain from close and far range, but it was digital like and had green water.

"Green water? What kind of fountain is this?" Samantha asked.

Archer walked over to the fountain and rested the palm of his hand in the water flowing out, a small cut on hi hand soon healing. "It seems this fountain water has healing properties. My strength and magic feel like they are slowly returning." With that in mind, he rested his hands in the fountain and took a bit of water out and dank a bit, the small cuts on his body he had soon closing with great speed.

"Wow. That's amazing. I wonder if it'll do the same for me?" Samantha said, looking at the fountain. He rested her hand in the fountain, waiting for the healing effects to take over her aching body but felt nothing. "Huh? I don't feel anything."

"Maybe it only works on servants." Archer guessed.

Samantha huffed, glaring at the water fountain. "There is no way you are getting healed and I'm not. Maybe I'm not using enough of this water." Samantha said, jumping onto the ledge of the fountain. She than moved her sleeve out of the way and jabbed her arm into the water and waited.

Still nothing.

_'What the hell!? Why won't it do anything!?' _Samantha thought in anger.

"Master, you should just give up. If you hurt so badly we'll leave this place." Archer said, tired of seeing his master making a fool of herself.

"No! I want my stupid cuts to be healed too." Samantha said determined, the water dripping off her arm and onto her shoes. "I don't see how your allowed t be healed while I can't! It isn't fair!" Samantha yelled, turning on her heel.

Suddenly, Samantha felt light. She felt her shoe slip off the ledge of the fountain, probably due to the water dripping off her. With a crash and the noise of splashing water, Samantha fell into the water, getting soaked from top to bottom.

Archer face palmed, not wanting to see the sight of his master being so careless and naïve, to slip in on a fountain and soak herself just because she wanted to get healed too. "Maybe I was wrong about our similarities."

Samantha coughed, spitting water out of her mouth while the fountain top kept spraying water out and on her head. "...Okay. I admit that was careless of me. But I still stand by what I said before." Samantha said quietly, her face red with embarrassment.

The red archer looked at his master and smiled a bit, walking over to her and reaching a hand out and lifted hr out of the fountain. "Try not to look so foolish master. It'll make us seem weak. And for your comments, they caused you to be soaked to the bone."

Samantha light glared at Archer, her body shivering a bit. "I'm a little surprised the water was cold." She said with a small laugh before sneezing while she took off her soaking wet blazer.

"And now you might get a cold. If this keeps up, you're going to get sick and cause us to lose a training day." Archer said, taking his long red cloak off and handing it to Samantha. "Here. This will keep you warm for now until we get out f the dungeon."

Samantha looked at Archer surprised, a small blush on her cheeks and reached for it, taking the cloak in her hands and put it on. It was very big on her, the sleeves going over her hands by a few inches and the bottom flowing down to her lower ankles. "T-Thank you Archer. I'm glad to know your a gentleman when it counts."

Archer smirked. "It's no problem. Just because I'm a spirit and may have been summoned before your lifetime doesn't mean I don't have manners." He said, the smallest hint of red on his face, turning to look to the side away from his soaking wet master.

"Well look what we have here. Our opponents taking it easy."

Samantha and Archer tensed up, hearing the familiar voice. They both quickly turned their gaze behind them and looked to see Shinji Matou with his normal smirk across his face. Next to him, a shapely woman with long fiery red hair and a pirate like wardrobe holding dual pistols stood.

Samantha frowned at her soon to be opponent, clutching her servants cloak close for comfort while Archer glared at him.

Future opponents face to face in a dungeon. What would this encounter lead to?

* * *

Well done with a new chapter. I'm really sorry if Archer was OOC in this. I wanted to not follow dialogue from Fate/EXTRA anymore since it felt boring to me, but now I feel like I've made him different from his EXTRA self. Please review and tell me if I was doing a god job or not.

Now for a special thing I've decided to do. I thought it would be fun to out up random themes for my OC and Archer as chapters progress, for the fun of it. And I can show you all music I like and what could be fun for you too. So here's the first one.

**Samantha Kisaragi's Main Theme: Luminous By. CLARIS**

**Archer's Main Theme: Fate to Zero: Fate/ZERO Anime**

Now like I promised, I'll tell you what I saw in the theatre. I saw the special U.S. screening of Puella Magi Madoka Magica Part 1: Beginning/Part 2: Eternal. I died happy Wednesday. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. The graphics were stunning, the music perfect, and the story was like it came out of heaven. I loved seeing one of my fav series into a movie, and I even got to see the trailer for the third movie they are making. I won't spoil anything good, but the the title for it is Puella Magi Madoka Magica Part 3: Rebellion Story. It's sadly not coming out until 2013. **T-T**

Fun Fact: Luminous by CLARIS is also the movie theme for Madoka. :3


	5. Message to Readers

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while and a couple of you are probably wondering why this isn't a new chapter. Don't worry, the next cheater is being worked on right now and will hopefully be done by tomorrow night. Hopefully.

School has gotten in the way of writing and working on the story and other games I have bought have been taking my interest in other directions, making me lose interest in Fate. But I will not give up on this story! This is one story I've written so far that I feel I can finish to the end.

Anyways, I also seem to have a slight problem and I don't know what to do about it. So far since the beginning of my story I have been set on having my OC's appearance the way it has been since I described her in the first chapter, long blue hair, brown eyes, and other features. But now I'm starting to think I should change it to something else and I don't know what to do!

It's killing me because I prefer the new idea but I don't know if I should just change it all of a sudden, or make it somehow work into the story. If you guys have an opinion on it, I'd like to hear it in a review.

Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and work on the next chapter. :P


	6. A Woman's Ideals

Welcome to another chapter of my story. I feel kinda silly tha I changed the name of my story from _Knight in Blood Red Armor _to_ Memories and Swords_. I thought the new title appealed better in some way. And the first title seemed a bit childish after writing for a while.

Anyways, I'm updating my story.

Chapter Recap: Last time we left off our duo went off into the dungeon in hopes to find their first trigger and train themselves for the upcoming elimination battle with Shinji and his servant. On the way, Samantha learns that she has to deal with fighting against any people they face off and even gets a strange pep talk from Archer. Their journey almost over, soon takes a halt as Shinji and a red haired woman appear before them.

How will this meeting end? Will the elimination battle come sooner than expected? And will Samantha and Archer grow a stronger bond from this?

On to the chapter!

* * *

Archer glared at the red haired woman and teenage master next to her. _'This isn't good. What could they want at a time like this?'_

Samantha stepped back a bit, feeling a bit nervous at seeing Shinji in the dungeon. Sure at some point before the match she would face him again, but why was he confronting them? And who is that woman next to him? His servant maybe?

Shinji gave his iconic smirk to the two enemies in front of him, moving his hair out of his face. "Heh. Samantha, you're pretty late. While you and your servant were crawling around like the slugs you are, I obtained the trigger!"

Samantha clenched her teeth and fists in annoyance. He was right in a sense. The entire time she was fooling around trying to fight enemies on with Archer when she should have been looking for the trigger.

And now Shinji got the trigger before they did.

"Hahahahaha, what's with that stupid look on your face? Your skills are pathetic compared to mine so don't be so harsh on yourself. Oh, and speaking of losing, let me introduce you to my servant. It's not like your going to win, so it's no problem at all." Shinji said with a conceited air to him.

_'So that woman is his servant.' _Samantha thought, looking at the red haired woman.

Archer glared at Shinji. So far he wasn't liking the attitude coming out of the boys mouth and was hesitating to punch the boy, but he knew that his servant would come to his aid, and he was smart enough to know he wasn't strong enough to take on the servant at his condition.

As well, he knew his master would not want him taking an unnecessary fight against Shinji now when they needed to find a trigger._ 'I still don't like this. Just taking this boy's insults like a punching bag.'_

Archer looked at Samantha, seeing her not saying anything or taking any action. All he could see the girl doing was standing in the same spot, letting Shinji talk and insult her while she did nothing. Was the planning something?

"Are you sure you're done gloating? I found myself enjoying your meaningless chatter." The red haired woman said with a smile. As you can see from my masters words, he is a social retard when it comes to conversation isn't he?" The servant asked Samantha.

Samantha laughed a bit at the woman's choice of words. "Social retard huh? Uhh...I wouldn't quite use those choice of words." Samantha said with a smile.

Archer also smirked at the words of the servant of Shinji. "Quite the mouth you have there. I'm guessing that is how you two got paired up?" He joked.

"Oi! Where the hell do you two get off analyzing me like that!? She's the enemy! Will you hurry up and maim her already!" Shinji yelled at his servant.

"Look at the tough guy! I'm a little surprised. I have to admit I admire the fact that you're evil enough to beat down your own friend. The darkness of your grubby little soul is impressive Shinji. Oh yes, I expect a generous reward later!" The red haired woman yelled in excitement.

The small corridor the two teams stood in soon began to blink on and off, the colors and original layout before them melting away until a bright light flashed, blinding Samantha. She soon opened her eyes to find herself not in the small hallway, but in a large pen arena like area, along with Archer, Shinji, and his servant.

'What do we do? I don't think we're strong enough to fight and beat Shinji yet. And I have no clue on what this woman can do!...Maybe...Maybe we should run?!' Samantha thought, her mind running scenarios and ideas on how to get out of this mess.

"Master, did you forget what I told you?" Archer said, shifting his gaze from the red haired woman to Samantha. "I know what you are thinking. And we cannot run. Not now, and not ever. Like I said before, you run and we don't get stronger. We will lose to these fools sooner or later and you will not find out who you really are or live." Archer explained before shifting his gaze back at the red haired servant.

"Now stay here. Don't get into the fight. You are no match for this servant." Archer said before jumping into battle and ran at the woman, giving a quick slash. The attack hit but seemed to give much damage as the woman took out a pistol and shot Archer, getting a good hit at his shoulder.

"Archer! Are you okay?!" Samantha yelled to him, attempting to run over to check him but was quickly stopped by an electrical shock to her body and kneeled to the ground in pain. Looking up she saw Shinji with a smirk on his face and a transparent like keyboard in front of him. "D-Damn you Shinji!"

"Heh! Are you getting it now? You can't beat me or my servant! You don't know how to fight, how to defend yourself, or even how to use magic! How do you expect to beat a genius like me!?" He yelled with a evil smile like smirk on his face.

Another gun shot rang out, Archer skidding over to Samantha and holding his side a bit, a small wound opening up from the latest gun shot. "These guys are tough. Are you alright master?"

Samantha frowned and looked up at Archer, but nodded. "Y-Yeah, a bit hurt but nothing I can't handle. What about you? You have some wounds that don't look so good. You need to rest. Let me try and take this servant on so you can rest. I can't let you fight in the condition you're in! It's not right!"

Archer winced a bit from the wounds he had and looked at the young girl that was his master. 'She's naïve but her heart is in the right place...But in war, you won't survive with your heart and ideals. It's what gets you...and important people you care for killed.'

Archer was about to say something, but a strange alarm and a red glow appearing in the arena stopped his words and grabbed the attention of both masters and servants. A familiar flash of light appeared, blinding all of the fighters until the sight of the hallway they stood in before appeared.

"W-We're back in the dungeon? What happened?" Samantha asked in confusion, looking around to find a sign of something that would give her an answer.

Shinji's growl caught her attention though. "Damn! It looks like the ** .PH. **Has it's eyes on us right now. Well it's not like we need to take care of her right now." He said with an annoyed look on his face.

Samantha lightly glared at Shinji, wanting to punch him, but if the .PH was watching, than she probably shouldn't try to do anything that could jeopardize their chances at surviving another day. "Shinji, we don't have to fight. You know I don't want to truly fight or kill you, so why don't we try and make a truce. Nobody would have to get hurt or killed. We could both live and try and find a way out of here." Samantha said, trying to convince Shinji.

Silence was the only thing Samantha and Archer heard. A few moments later, laughter began to fill the dungeon. "He...heh...hehehehe! You are some type of idiot girl aren't you Kisaragi! Hasn't your idiot of a servant told you anything!? This is a war! In a war the weak die while the strong take control and rule above everyone! What you're saying now are words of the weak! Words of a girl who can't seem to grasp that their naïve ideals is what is going to get themselves killed. By me!; the alpha dog of this war and the future master of the Holy Grail!" Shinji yelled with a crazed smile and nightmarish look on his face.

He than breathed heavily and fixed his composure before smirking at Samantha. "Don't worry though. I like seeing you grovel in the dirt of your foolish ideals of pacifism and peace like the trash you are. Maybe if you beg hard enough I'll let you live. Who knows...I might even let you become my servant when I am king of the Holy Grail." Shinji said with a maniacal laugh before him and his servant disappeared.

Once again, a silence filled the hallway. The words Shinji had yelled at Samantha echoed through her head and she was trying to absorb them all in, hearing every bad mouthed insult, rude comment, and punch to her pride and the things she believed in. She had never thought Shinji could say such things to one person.

"...Archer. I'm sorry." Samantha said quietly. "I was being stupid and wasn't being a proper master wasn't I?" She asked. She got no answer though. Samantha looked over to see Archer but only saw him look ahead to where Shinji and his servant stood, a look of rage on his face and his hands clutched tightly to his dual blades. "Archer? Hey, is something wrong? Are you made we almost lost?"

"No...I am not. It was a dangerous fight but we survived and got information out of it about the servant, since we know now she uses guns. She could be an Archer like me." Archer said silently, almost in a harsh whisper.

_**Matrix Level 2**_

Samantha nodded but still was hesitant to ask anymore as to why he looked so angry. _'Maybe another time when we get out of here.'_

"Hey Archer, do you want to get out of here now? We both got pretty beat up, and I think my morale is a bit down after that verbal abuse. Maybe we should call it qui-"

"We aren't quitting. Not until we get that trigger." Archer said, looking at Samantha with a sharp gaze, making her flinch a bit. "If we leave now we'll lose an opportunity to get the trigger and lose a day to gain more information. Besides, I don't want to lose to the likes of that scumbag Shinji and his overconfident servant." Archer explained.

"Yeah...Me either. We should get going than. The sooner we find ti the sooner we can get out of here and get some rest." Samantha said before grabbing the ether shard from her pocket and crushed it, throwing the powder in the air as it healed Archer's wounds. "I'm glad I saved that. You're wounds are healing right?"

Archer breathed a slow breath and nodded, his wounds beginning to close. "Yes. It was smart to keep that. Maybe we'll find more on our way."

The two than set off once again through the dungeon, fighting their way through programs and attacks from them. They two were near the end of the dungeon already and had stopped, looking over to see an orange red like item folder. "Weird. I've never seen a item folder like that before. What if it's a trap?" Samantha asked.

"I doubt it. Unless Shinji and his servant know how to hack into this dungeon and set it, I'm sure it is nothing. Go and check it. It could be the trigger." Archer said, pushing the young girl toward the item folder.

Samantha tensed a bit, looking at the folder for a while until touching it lightly and opened it, a strange rectangular looking card appearing and soon disappeared into her PDA.

Trigger Code Alpha Obtained!

Samantha smiled, turning to Archer. "Looks like we got our first trigger!"

Archer smiled, nodding before walking with Samantha to the exit. "We did some good work today. Sure we got our asses kicked but we got our trigger and some info for the future. Next time we will be prepared."

"I hope so...Archer, why did you look so mad before?" Samantha asked as the two were transported back to their classroom hideout.

"...I didn't like what that boy said." Archer said simply before going to his makeshift bed of chairs covered in red drapes and laid down, closing his eyes.

"I don't understand. That doesn't give me any real answer. I want a better answer than that Archer." Samantha said to the red clad servant, but got only snoring as an answer. "A-Archer?"

Archer did not answer, but only snored as he was fast asleep in his chair bed, not showing any indication of waking up.

"*sigh* I should have known he would have been tired after all of that. I'm pretty wiped too...Where do I sleep anyways?" The young girl looked at her options, trying to figure out where she was to sleep, but saw only the floor or a chair next to Archer. "There's no way I'm sleeping o the floor. Hopefully Archer doesn't stab me in his sleep."

With that said, Samantha quietly sat on the chair next to Archer and sat there. A yawn escaped her mouth as she reached for a red drape to cover herself from the cold air from the air conditioner. With another yawn she quietly fell asleep and laid her head on Archer's arm, falling asleep as well.

* * *

Well this chapter is done. I feel kinda bad since it was kinda short. But I'm sure I'll make the next one longer. The next chapter is going to be a time skip right to the day before the elimination match, so we can get t the big fight next chapter and don't think Sam is going to sit back and just let Archer get all the action. XD


End file.
